Dementia
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: En tournant les talons, en fuyant ton reflet, ce regard d'obsidienne et ces paupières lourdement maquillées, tu fais taire les vociférations de ta sœur et tes épaules affaissées se redressent légèrement. Tu te demandes si tu seras un jour capable de te regarder correctement dans une glace, sans te craindre toi-même. Mais après tout, c'est ta faute. Tu as volé son visage.


Bonjour bonjour et bonne année tout le monde !

Voilà, cet OS n'était pas du tout prévu à l'origine, mais comme on m'avait plus ou moins dit d'essayer d'écrire un truc sur Andromeda et que j'ai eu une bouffée d'inspiration dans l'aprem, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite et voilà ce que ça a donné. A savoir : c'est écrit à la deuxième personne, sans notion de temps parfaitement définie vu qu'on passe d'une époque à une autre de la vie d'Andromeda, et il y a certains éléments que je n'ai pas pris la peine de préciser. Je ne pense pas que ça empiétera sur le texte, mais bon, au cas où... N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions où à me laisser vos hypothèses.

Pour le reste... Évidemment, tout appartient à JKR. Mais il y a certains éléments dans cet OS que vous pouvez mettre en rapport avec d'autres de mes écrits, comme Insaniam ou encore Ombre Sanglante qui se trouvent sur notre profil et qui présentent plus ou moins la vision que je me fais de certaines relations entre les membres de la famille Black. Parce que oui, les Black sont une source d'inspiration sans précédent, et je ne bénirais jamais assez JKR pour les avoir crée. Gloire à toi, Jojo.

Voili voilou, là-dessus, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu la vois, toi aussi ?

Cissy ne répond pas. Et, comme à chacune de ses courtes et peu nombreuses venues, elle pose un œil critique sur ton salon, les vieux portraits de famille accrochés au mur et les jouets de bambins éparpillés sur le sol.

Dans sa vie parfaite de sorcière bien rangée, peut-être n'arrivait-elle toujours pas à s'habituer à autant de désordre.

Elle aurait dû, pourtant.

Cela l'aurait forgée aux années à venir. A cette famille qui s'entre-déchire et à son compte en banque qui s'effrite. Envolée, la monnaie. Envolés les gallions, les belles soirées mondaines et les invitations à dîner chez le ministre.

Lucius est en prison. Draco a quitté la maison. On leur demande réparation.

Mais tu sais, en contemplant ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir, en contemplant l'artifice de ses traits et la pâleur de son visage, que Narcissa ne regrette pas sa vie d'avant. La fin de la Guerre a été dure, le ministère des plus sévères, mais elle a trop vu, trop vécu.

Des années de silence, à se demander si elle devrait vivre pour l'éternité sous les crochets du maître, à craindre pour son fils tout en fuyant son aînée.

Cissy... Elle aimait Bellatrix autant qu'elle en était terrifiée.

Maintenant, Bellatrix est morte.

Vous êtes libres.

- Moi je la vois, tu murmures donc en reposant ta tasse de thé sur la table basse. Sans cesse. Chaque jour qui passe.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, murmure Narcissa.

- Tu crois ? Mais toi, tu n'as jamais eu à porter son visage. Jamais eu à lui ressembler.

Tu ris et Narcissa frémit.

Il n'y a rien de drôle à être confondue pour Bellatrix. A supporter les regards lourds de sens et les silences forcés.

Tu vois, par exemple, tu ne sais jamais comment te comporter face à Molly Weasley.

Elle est la grand mère de Victoire. Tu es la grand-mère de Teddy.

Alors, même si ces deux-là finiront très sûrement ensemble, est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre de se faire inviter à prendre le thé chez la meurtrière de ta sœur ?

Et d'ailleurs, quand on y pense...

Est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre de recevoir la sœur de celle qui a tué vos enfants ?

Tes cheveux sont d'un brun plus doux, tes yeux plus grands et ton regard plus aimable, mais avec ton port altier, tes paupières lourdes et tes traits anguleux, c'est comme si toi-même avait été leur bourreau. Comme tu as été le bourreau de ta propre fille, et de ton cousin...

Parce qu'à toi toute seule, Andro, tu es comme un monument à la gloire de Bellatrix.

Tes traits sont les siens, tu es encore en vie. Qu'est-ce que ça peut donc faire, que vous soyez différentes, quand d'extérieur vous paraissez si semblables ? Le monde se fiche de savoir qui tu es. Ta douceur, ta générosité : tout s'efface derrière Bella, derrière son vice et son incommensurable cruauté.

- Je lui ai volée son visage, tu souffles alors amèrement dans le silence de la pièce.

Et, désormais, tu en payes seulement les conséquences.

Pourquoi fallait-il donc que tu lui ressembles tant ?

.

.

- Regulus ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Tu l'avais regardé avec prudence : c'était il y a bien longtemps. Ta baguette était restée fermement ancrée contre ta paume, l'autre retenant le chambranle de la porte. Comment avait-il fait pour te retrouver ?

Est-ce qu'il venait de la part de Bellatrix ?

Est-ce qu'il venait pour te tuer ?

Tu savais, bien sûr, ce que ces deux pauvres ères étaient devenus. La marque se mouvait sur leur bras avec la même lenteur désabusée que celle d'un serpent glissant sur le sol, attentif au moindre mouvement de ses proies. Elle sortait la langue, restait à l'affût.

Tu avais frémis. Tu avais eu peur.

De lui, du petit Regulus.

Et tu t'étais demandée, alors... Est-ce que c'était normal, de craindre les membres de sa propre famille ? Ou seulement itinérant à la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black ?

Une nouvelle fois, tu avais frémis. Frémis parce que les Black avaient volé en éclat. Frémis parce que vous vous acharniez les uns contre les autres et qu'au final, le monde extérieure n'était qu'un piètre danger, comparés à vous même.

Vous étiez vos propres ennemis.

Bellatrix en serait le plus grand.

- J'avais... Juste. Quelque chose à te remettre, t'avais murmuré Regulus dans l'ombre.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer, et demeurait à visage couvert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avais-tu demandé.

- Une lettre. Pour_ lui_.

Lui, qui ? Sirius ?

- Pourquoi tu ne la lui livres pas toi-même ?

- Il ne veut plus me voir.

Tu avais plissé les yeux, en comprenant l'amertume dans sa voix. Tout cela t'avais rappelé la tienne, il y a quelques année, quand tu avais quitté le manoir familial.

Bellatrix avait entièrement coupé les ponts. C'était d'ailleurs elle-même, et elle seule qui avait réduit en cendre ton nom sur l'antique tapisserie d'Orion et Walburga. Pour Narcissa, les choses n'avaient pas été bien différentes. Oh, bien sûr, au début, vous aviez bien tenté d'entretenir une correspondance, toutes les deux. Elle restait ta petite sœur. Une enfant chétive et au physique plein de promesse, qui avait besoin d'attention. Autant qu'on puisse en avoir pour Bellatrix, si turbulente, souvent exténuante mais tout aussi délicieusement attractive.

Pourtant, malgré tous tes efforts, votre correspondance avait vite cessé, surtout après son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy. Il semblait, disait-elle, qu'il y avait une certaine convention à respecter et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

La vérité, c'était que tu étais un vilain petit microbe, et on craignait que tu n'infectes une fois de plus tout sur ton passage, comme cela avait été le cas pour Sirius, nouvellement Gryffondor.

Mais il n'y avait pas à avoir de convention lorsque l'on formait une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez une famille brisée, voilà tout. Par peur des représailles et parce qu'elle tenait plus que tout à son confort personnel, Narcissa t'avait rayée de sa petite bulle dorée et il n'y avait plus eu que Sirius pour te visiter de tant à autres.

Regulus, lui... Tu ne l'avais plus beaucoup vu, ces dernières années, mais lui aussi avait bien grandi, à l'instar de son frère.

Tu aurais préféré qu'il suive son chemin, au lieu de s'égarer dans les sentiers battus que Bellatrix s'efforçait de marquer de ses pas lourds et impérieux...

- Comment vas-tu ?

La question avait à peine effleuré tes lèvres. Tu n'étais pas sûre de vouloir en entendre la réponse.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Avait-il d'ailleurs rétorqué, moqueur.

Tu n'avais pas répondu.

Et tu avais regretté, l'espace d'un instant, ne pas avoir plus cherché à le connaître, durant votre enfance. Car, tout comme tu étais toi à l'image de Bellatrix, Regulus était la copie ratée de Sirius. Tu aurais pu l'épauler. Étouffer en lui ce désir de briller tout autant que son frère, de sortir de son ombre : l'encourager à créer sa propre lumière pour ne pas le laisser se faire envelopper par les ténèbres.

Mais c'était normal, non, que vous n'ayez jamais vraiment été proches ? Sirius était Sirius. Il était l'enfant roi, l'héritier inespéré de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black, quand tout ce qu'avait réussi à pondre Druella Black de l'autre côté de la branche était trois filles dépourvues du sexe tant attendu.

Et Regulus, lui... Il était le second. Le remplaçant. Moins grand, moins beau, moins intéressant.

Il était légitime, voire commun, de lui préférer son frère. Même Walburga Black ne l'aurait pas nié.

Alors, tes yeux s'étaient mis à flamboyer comme ceux de Bella, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Regulus pouvait se donner le ton qu'il voulait, mais il y avait d'ors et déjà une crevasse, dans son cœur. Un manque béant d'attention.

Tu avais voulu répliqué quelque chose, mais soudain, une minuscule silhouette s'était faufilée à travers l'interstice. Elle s'était échappée de justesse de tes bras, et tu avais regardé avec horreur ta fille se jeter contre les jambes de Regulus et les enserrer avec ardeur.

- Sirius ! Avait-elle babillé de sa voix d'enfant.

Tu étais restée tétanisée.

Et la petite... La petite avait continué de se serrer contre ton cousin. Tu avais tenté de retenir ta fille, mais celle-ci était restée agglutinée à lui.

Avec ses cheveux roses, elle ne te ressemblait ni ne ressemblait à Bella, et encore moins à un Black.

Elle était ta fierté.

- Tu m'as apportée des cadeaux, dis ?

La petite fille avait fini par s'écarter, peut-être à cause de la tension qui avait eu l'air de s'être violemment emparée de Regulus. Ses bras semblaient raides, son regard : plus noir.

Les enfants sentent ces choses là, et, en découvrant son visage, le front de Nymphadora s'était plissé et elle avait affiché une moue boudeuse.

- Tu n'es pas Sirius...

- C'est son frère. Regulus, lui avais-tu expliquée en la ramenant rapidement vers toi.

Sa bouche s'était arrondie.

- Oh, avait-elle fait.

Oh.

Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette baisse d'excitation.

Et tu avais bien compris, dès lors, toutes ces émotions qui avait assaillies Regulus et s'étaient pressées avec force à l'intérieur de son crâne. Cette éternelle rengaine.

Il n'était pas son frère, il ne le serait jamais.

_Pourquoi personne ne se souvenait jamais de Regulus ?_

- C'est ma fille, Nymphadora, avais-tu donc rajouté pour combler le silence.

- Je sais.

C'était vrai. Sûrement.

Il y avait même une once de dégoût dans sa voix, tandis qu'il fixait l'enfant au sang impur.

Il y avait des habitudes qu'on oubliait pas, après tout.

Et la naissance de Nymphadora devait avoir fait polémique, lors de ces grandes réunions de famille qui ne servaient qu'à tailler un peu plus en morceau la réputation des autres. C'était la preuve qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour possible en arrière, même si tu venais ramper aux pieds du chef de famille pour que ton nom reprenne sa place sur la tapisserie. Tu ne reviendrais pas, tu ne reviendrais plus. Bellatrix en avait sûrement était malade, de te savoir engrossée par un Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Tu le lui donneras, n'est-ce pas ? Avait finalement de nouveau insisté Regulus en te tendant son curieux paquet.

Tu avais reniflé avec dédain et l'avait ramené vers toi tandis que les yeux de Nymphadora s'étaient posés sur lui.

- Évidemment.

Regulus avait fermé les yeux, comme soulagé. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ça t'avait laissé le temps de réellement l'observer et quelque chose subitement avait changé dans ta façon de regarder ton cousin.

S'était-il mis à rayonner, tout à coup ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprête à faire ? Tu avais murmuré, très rapidement.

Il avait baissé ses yeux sur sa marque. Ses poings s'étaient crispés.

- Le nécessaire.

Parce que c'était sa seule façon de ne plus être qu'un lâche.

Sa façon de dire au monde qu'il était là, qu'il existait. Qu'il se battrait pour ça.

Mais toi...

Tu n'avais pas compris.

Il était parti, tu avais refermé la porte.

Nymphadora avait accaparé ton attention et tu avais reposé avec négligence le paquet destinée à Sirius sur...

Sur quoi, à vrai dire ?

La table, le buffet ?

Tu n'as jamais pu t'en rappeler.

.

.

- Tes cheveux sont ternes.

- Je sais, Bella.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi noirs que les miens.

- Je sais, Bella.

- Noirs, tu comprends ? La couleur de la famille.

- Je sais, Bella.

Mais Narcissa a les cheveux blonds. Est-ce que ça aussi, elle le ressent comme une trahison ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle lui offre juste le bénéfice du doute, parce que Cissy a toujours suivi ses pas sans mot dire et qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas comme toi tu lui ressembles ?

Ton visage à toi se déforme pour laisser Bellatrix te scruter. Son visage est blafard, et ses joues... creusées par ses années passées à Azkaban. Il n'y a que ses lèvres teintées d'un rouge sanglant, pour remettre un peu d'éclat sur son visage. Et sa chevelure, toujours aussi noire et opulente, malgré les années.

Elle était pleine de promesse.

Maintenant, Bella est comme un bijou plein de poussière, qu'on a laissé trop longtemps traîner sous un vieux placard.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais si honte ? Questionne Bella, une fois de plus.

- Je-

- Pourquoi ? Elle crache. _Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi-_

Tu voudrais la faire taire en faisant se faire éclater son visage en millions de petits éclats.

Mais à la place, tu t'empresses de sortir de la pièce, avant que Bellatrix ne t'assaille plus encore.

En tournant les talons, en fuyant ton reflet, ce regard d'obsidienne et ces paupières lourdement maquillées, tu fais taire les vociférations de ta sœur et tes épaules affaissées se redressent légèrement.

Tu te demandes si tu seras un jour capable de te regarder correctement dans une glace, sans te craindre toi-même.

.

.

- Mamie, pourquoi tu parles toujours toute seule ? Te demande un jour Teddy.

Tu t'arrêtes.

Lui, il serre son doudou contre son torse d'enfant et te regarde droit dans les yeux.

Est-ce que c'est ça, l'image que tu renvoies au monde ? Tu penses alors avec horreur. Celle d'une vieille folle, les cheveux négligés et le regard hagard, qui se parle à elle-même jusqu'à en oublier la réalité ?

Bellatrix, encore juchée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, éclate soudainement d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Tu vois ? Tu vois ce que tu es devenue ?

Elle saute de son perchoir et se met à tourner autour de Teddy, fourrageant de temps à autre les cheveux de l'enfant de ses longs doigts squelettiques. Parfois, elle se penche sur lui et ferme les yeux. Ses paupières tressautent. Peut-être qu'elle pense à Sirius ?

Mais non. Elle renifle avec dédain, pour finir par se relever. Ses mains se crispent sur sa baguette.

Ton sang à toi, lui, il se glace. Tu as peur qu'elle fasse du mal au petit.

Mais Teddy ne sent rien.

Il continue de te scruter dans l'attente d'une réponse, indifférent à la présence de celle qui fût un jour la sœur de sa grand-mère - indifférent à son dégoût, à ses remarques et à la haine implacable qui fourmille dans ses yeux quand elle le regarde.

Bella n'a jamais pu aimer les enfants.

Trop faibles, trop bruyants. Toujours à pleurnicher.

Il n'y avait que Sirius, au final, dont elle ait pu tolérer les babillages. Sirius et son sourire narquois, ses remarques moqueuses. Sirius, son regard sombre, ses cheveux noirs et son flegme insolent.

Ils étaient pareil, tous les deux. Peut-être même autant que dans la manière où Bella et toi l'étiez.

Une indéfectible loyauté les liait à ceux qu'ils chérissaient : et elle l'aurait presque aimée, s'il n'avait pas tant trahi les espoirs qu'elle fondait en lui.

- Est-ce que tu le voyais aussi, quand tu l'as jeté au travers de l'Arcade ? Tu ne peux tout soudain t'empêcher de questionner.

- Qui donc ? Réplique t-elle avec dédain.

Elle sait très bien de qui tu parles. Seulement, même morte, en parler lui écorche les lèvres.

- Il devait bien se moquer, tu murmures alors. Toi, auparavant si fière, si libre et indépendante ; évoluant allègrement dans la haute société... Tu étais la fierté de Père, et pourtant tu faisais tout pour éviter les codes qu'il t'imposait par ton sexe. Tu as même réussi à éviter ce rôle de mère pondeuse que l'on te réservait... et pourquoi au final ?

- Tais-toi...

Bella se fait prévenante.

- Non. Non je ne veux pas, tu t'enflammes. Tu disais toujours à Sirius que s'il le voulait, il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mettre le monde à ses pieds, parce qu'il avait le sang le plus pur, le plus grandiose qui soit. Parce que nous étions des Black. Mais toi, que faisais-tu, des années plus tard ? Tu rampais aux pieds d'un fou. Et le pire-

- Tais-toi...

- ... C'est que c'était un Sang-Mêlé.

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurle alors Bellatrix. La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !

Ses yeux sont révulsés, roulent hors de leurs orbites.

Elle a encore du mal à accepter ses erreurs.

A digérer une vie passée derrière les barreaux.

En vain.

- Tu sais, murmure finalement Bella, sa voix redevenue calme, tu aurais pu avoir une vie bien meilleure, si tu étais restée.

- Une vie comme la tienne, pour finir détestée ?

Tu pourrais presque encore sentir le goût de ses gifles, devant sa réaction.

Mais quoi ?

Passer ta vie aux côtés de Rabastan Lestrange, faire un mariage en famille pendant que ta sœur épousait Rodolphus ? Pas question.

Tu aimais Ted et Nymphadora est née. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autres.

- Une vie à honorer ton sang et ta famille, corrige cependant Bellatrix les lèvres pincées. Une vie parmi les tiens, au lieu de te terrer dans ce monde de cul-terreux et d'infâmes Sang-de-Bourbes.

- Ces cul-terreux sont plus ingénieux que nous ne le serons jamais, Bella. Tu l'aurais vu, si tu-

- Si quoi ? Te crache Bella. Si j'avais voulu faire comme toi ? Vivre au milieu de ces parasites et les laisser s'imprégner de ma magie ?

Tu gardes les yeux baissés.

Bellatrix ne comprend pas, ne veux pas comprendre, ne comprendra jamais.

Il est trop tard, maintenant.

Et Bellatrix t'en veux.

C'est à cause de toi, après tout, si Sirius est parti. Si Sirius s'est dégagée de son étreinte névrosée, de ses doctrines psychotiques, pour s'immiscer dans l'autre camp et devenir l'un de ses démons.

En fuyant avec Ted, tu as initié la révolte et gangrené la tapisserie.

- Regarde-toi, Andromeda, souffle alors Bellatrix. Tu n'utilises même plus ta baguette...

C'est vrai, et alors ?

Le monde continue de tourner.

La vie fonctionne tout aussi bien sans magie. Mieux, peut-être. Tout semble moins dangereux.

- ... Tu n'es déjà plus une sorcière.

- Mamie ? Répète Teddy, en s'avançant vers toi.

Bellatrix pose sur lui un regard outragé.

- Tu oses ? Tu oses m'interrompre ? Espèce de misérable petit cloporte...

Elle lève la main, sans doute pour battre l'enfant - tu fermes les yeux.

En relevant tes paupières, Bella a disparu, et Teddy te fixe toujours.

Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ton petit fils ressemble à sa mère. Peut-être que c'est parce que ses cheveux sont bleus tout comme les cheveux de Nymphadora étaient roses - et quand on y pense, une couleur ou l'autre, c'est la même chose. Ou peut-être, peut-être que c'est les traits qu'il a voulu se donner en contemplant vos photos de famille. Quelque fois, il alterne. Ses yeux prennent la couleur de l'ambre, son visage devient plus maladif et des cernes se forment sous ses yeux.

Avoue-le, tu n'aimes guère le voir ressembler à son père.

Et tu te demandes souvent, aussi, si les curieux pouvoirs que tes chéris ont eu ne sont pas le résultat de ta propre existence. Une existence à fuir un nom, une maison et un rang.

Une existence à fuir ta propre apparence.

- Ce n'est rien, Teddy, tu réponds donc finalement avec douceur.

Tu te penches vers l'enfant pour embrasser sa tempe, lui caresser les cheveux.

Les enfants, il faut toujours les chérir, leur montrer qu'on les aime. Sinon, alors leur monde s'effrite et les liens se ternissent.

La famille périclite.

- Mamie se remémorait juste des souvenirs du passé. Des souvenirs difficiles.

- Ah bon, fait Teddy.

Il se tait.

Puis.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en rappelles alors, s'ils sont difficiles ? Tante Hermione elle dit toujours que ça sert à rien de regarder en arrière si ça fait mal. Elle dit que le plus important c'est de se reconstruire pour qu'il t'arrive de belles choses, comme ça après t'y penses plus et t'es heureux. Tu veux pas être heureuse, mamie ?

Être heureuse.

Est-ce que c'est une question de vouloir ?

Est-ce que tu peux seulement être heureuse, après la mort de ta fille et celle de l'homme pour lequel tu as tout quitté ?

Teddy s'agrippe soudainement à tes jambes et tu te dis alors que oui. Peut-être, peut-être que tu pourrais l'être. Heureuse.

Si seulement tu n'avais plus à subir la vue de ton propre visage.

.

.

Un jour, tu as fait une attaque.

C'est ce qu'on dit les médecins, après t'avoir retrouvée dans ton lit, le visage livide et la respiration alerte. Ton cœur avait fait une embardée, tu t'étais noyée entre tes draps.

Teddy était aussitôt venu te voir, bientôt suivi de Victoire.

- Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste, essayait-il de te convaincre en te prenant la main. Là-bas, tu seras mieux pris en charge, tu verras, les médicomages prendront soin de toi...

Tu as tremblé. Tu t'es efforcé de masquer la fausseté de ton sourire par un sourire encore plus resplendissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Teddy...

Et il a grimacé. Il n'aimait plus que tu lui donnes des surnoms. Mais ça pouvait se comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait vingt-cinq, désormais. A la maison, sa chambre était vide et son lit trop bien fait pour l'accueillir de nouveau.

Cela faisait six ans, qu'il était parti. Parti vivre avec Victoire, parti affronter l'avenir... Toi, cela faisait six ans que tu étais à nouveau seule.

Seule face à ton reflet, avec ton dégoût de toi-même, ta culpabilité, et Bellatrix comme seul témoin.

L'un dans l'autre, tu ne te rappelles même plus de ce que cela faisait de vivre sans elle, avant qu'elle ne meure.

Elle est la seule qui ait toujours été à tes côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Ils ont dit que tu avais une tumeur, proteste Teddy.

Ses traits sont tirés. Il semble s'inquiéter.

Mais comment pourrait-il ?

Tu as tué sa mère.

Et peut-être même... Peut-être même que tu as fait pire.

Tu n'as jamais livré le paquet de Regulus.

- Sornettes, tu as donc fait en agitant la main.

Tu avais parlé comme une petite vieille. Et peut-être que c'est bien ce que tu étais devenu, après toutes ces années.

Une petite vieille mal dans sa tête, qu'on regarde avec condescendance parce qu'elle babille n'importe quoi, qu'elle est sourde ou qu'elle n'articule plus, alors que si on y mettait un peu du sien... on se rendrait compte que si, tout est clair. Parfaitement clair.

Mais la vérité, elle faisait parti de tes plus sombres secrets, et il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui pouvait les comprendre et en jouir.

- Tu devrais leur dire que c'est moi qui t'ait étouffée, avait-elle d'ailleurs susurrée, adossée contre la porte de la petite salle d'hôpital. Comme ça, ils te prendront pour une folle et on cessera de dire que je suis la plus cinglée.

Tu avais gloussé.

Et, plus les années passent, et plus tu glousses, plus tu perds la tête, plus tu te moques de Bella. Parfois même, tu passes en coup devant devant elle et tu l'ignores.

Elle n'aime pas ça, tu sais ?

Ses joues deviennent rouges ; elle te hait, elle s'ennuie. Elle voudrait te tourmenter encore et encore, jusqu'à te faire ravaler le peu de bonheur que tu affiches devant elle, tes élans de courage et tes réflexions sournoises.

Mais toi...

Toi, tu as d'ors et déjà retourné tous les miroirs de la maison et tu sais enfin comment te débarrasser définitivement d'elle.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.


End file.
